I Wanna Be With You
by JustDandelion
Summary: Dulu, Sasuke selalu menghindar, selalu tertutup, dan selalu acuh. Namun kini semua sudah berubah, saat ia memahami arti dari ikatan. Sebuah perubahan yang membuat Sakura seperti berada dalam mimpi. / RnR? / [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI]


**I Wanna Be With You**

 **Fanfic by JSYvanilla**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T**

 **Prompt #56**

 **Sasusaku Canon Fanfiction**

 **Summary : [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI] Dulu, Sasuke selalu menghindar, selalu tertutup, dan selalu acuh. Namun kini semua sudah berubah, saat ia memahami arti dari ikatan. Sebuah perubahan yang membuat Sakura seperti berada dalam mimpi.**

.

 **Warning! Deskrip abal, Typo bertebaran.**

.

.

.

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

Disanalah kini mereka berada. Diatas pantung Hokage Pertama dan Madara yang telah hancur akibat pertarungan sengit. Dua pemuda beserta jiwa yang masing-masing memiliki hati yang keras yang tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Darah yang keluar dari tangan mereka yang terputus seakan menyatu, seperti perasaannya yang kini menjadi satu.

Sakura berlari, terus berlari melewati hutan yang sebagian hampir tumbang akibat perang besar. Bersama Kakashi yang dituntunnya. Ia berteriak. Menyerukan tempat dimana terbaringnya kedua pemuda berambut kontras.

"Jadi mereka memang kesini ya." Komentar Kakashi.

Sakura tidak tau apa yang mereka lakukan hingga membuat suasana kacau seperti ini. Yang jelas, ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya untuk segera turun menghampiri mereka, ketempat Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini terbaring dengan darah yang tercecer. Darah persaingan yang selama ini mereka perjuangkan. Naruto berteriak memanggilnya dengan suara serak, mungkin lelah karena chakranya terkuras habis. Namun, bukan itu suara yang Sakura harapkan. Bukan panggilan itu yang Sakura inginkan.

Chakra hijau telah keluar dari kedua telapak tangan Sakura. Masing-masing mengobati satu tangan sahabatnya yang terputus. Hingga darah tak lagi ada, dan luka tak lagi terlihat. Naruto mengucap terima kasih dengan senyum lebarnya. Sakura bisa merasakan rasa yang tersirat dari suara itu.

Namun sebuah suara kembali terdengar. Membuat dunia Sakura seakan teralihkan akibat suara tersebut.

"Sakura… Aku—"

"Jangan!" Sela Sakura cepat. "Aku harus berkonsentrasi!" Tidak. Sakura tidak sanggup mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke saat ini. Meski jauh dilubuk hatinya ia merasa senang karena orang itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Maafkan aku." Rasa sesak menjalar begitu saja didadanya. Bagaimanapun caranya Sakura harus bisa menahan untuk tidak mengisak saat ini.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" katanya, lirih. Kata maaf pun sepertinya tidak cukup untuk menghapus sesak yang semakin menjadi.

"Atas semua perbuatanku."

"Lebih baik kau… Yah!" Sakura menghela napas. "Dasar bodoh!" Bagaimana pun Sasuke menyakitinya, sekejam apapun Sasuke memperlakukannya. Sakura tidak pernah bisa membenci pria itu. Sakura tidak bisa melupakan cinta ini. Sebuah cinta yang selama ini ia perjuangkan namun selalu berakhir dengan sia-sia.

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya tumpah begitu saja. Rasa sesak yang menghampirinya perlahan hilang digantikan rasa yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Melihat Naruto dan Sasuke kembali akur adalah impiannya sedari dulu—dan kini, impian itu sudah terwujud didepan matanya.

.

.

.

 **Sebuah harapan yang kuat dapat membuat mimpi menjadi nyata.**

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dengan terburu dari dalam rumah sakit. Seorang perawat memberitaunya bahwa seseorang mencarinya. Awalnya ia tidak percaya. Yah, mana mungkin orang itu mencarinya. Namun saat melihat sesosok bertubuh tegap diujung sana, ketidakpercayaan itu perlahan menghilang. Lelaki itu berdiri disana. Menatap kearahnya. Dengan langkah anggun, ia pun menghampiri lelaki itu. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Kedua tangannya mulai mendingin— yang jelas bukan karena cuaca saat ini.

Suasana terasa begitu canggung. Sasuke masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya semenjak ia datang. Berdiri membisu dihadapannya sambil menatapnya—dalam. Sakura tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Berada didekat Sasuke—dengan terus dipandangi—seperti ini membuat jantungnya serasa ingin melompat keluar. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan. "Kau mencari ku?" suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Sasuke belum juga mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Membuat Sakura kembali mengutarakan _keingintahuannya_. "Ada apa?" matanya berkedip beberapa kali. "Apa matamu terasa sakit lagi?" Sakura mendekat, wajahnya tersirat kekhawatiran. Namun Suara berat Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Ikuti aku."

Sakura masih bergeming ditempatnya. Menatap punggung lelaki itu yang mulai berjalan mendahuluinya. Ada gerangan apa Sasuke memintanya ikut. Dan, kemana? Mungkinkah Sasuke akan mengutarakan pera—ahh.. apa yang dipikirkannya? Itu sangat mustahil. Sakura tersenyum miris.

"Hey! Tunggu."

Selama perjalanan, mereka terus mengobrol—tidak! Lebih tepatnya Sakura lah yang terus berbicara. Berjalan berdua seperti ini semakin membuat dadanya berdebar. Tangannya pun saling menyatu guna menghangatkan jemarinya. Sebisa mungkin ia harus menyembunyikan kegugupannya itu—dengan cara berbicara, wajahnya juga mungkin sudah memerah saat ini. Untung saja jalan yang dilewatinya gelap, hanya ada lampu jalan yang menerangi.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi dalam saat Sasuke membawanya mendekati sebuah kedai. Kedai itu cukup sepi, tidak seperti biasanya. Namun yang membuatnya heran, mengapa Sasuke mengajaknya ke tempat ini?

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tidak lagi melanjutkan jalannya. Sakura menatap lelaki itu, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sasuke yang merasakan apa arti tatapan Sakura padanya langsung berucap setelah wanita itu mensejajarkan dirinya. "Kau belum makan, bukan?"

Sakura mendongkakkan kepalanya. Ah! Ia pun lupa kapan terakhir kali ia makan—karena hari ini sibuk dengan pasien korban perang. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, siap untuk bertanya bagaimana lelaki itu bisa tau. Namun terhenti diujung lidah saat Sasuke kembali berucap. "Jangan karena kau sibuk dengan pasienmu, kau jadi lupa mengisi perutmu." Tuturnya datar.

Sekilas, Sakura melihat Lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyum sebelum beranjak masuk kedalam kedai. Ia membeku ditempatnya. Apakah ia salah dengar? Apa Sasuke benar-benar mengatakan itu padanya? Atau ini hanya mimpi? Sepertinya tidak. Karena ia merasakan Sakit saat sebelah tangannya mencubit lengan lainnya. Jadi.. Sakura semakin merona saat mengetahui pesan yang tersampaikan dari kalimat Sasuke tadi. Ah.. rasanya ia ingin sekali terbang saat ini juga. Menjelajahi langit, mengarungi lautan, dan memberitahu seluruh dunia kalau—ughh! sepertinya terlalu berlebih.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan senyum. Berjalan masuk dengan wajah merona. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesosok lain yang juga ada disana. Orang itu membelakanginya, duduk disamping Sasuke. Ia ingin sekali menyapa, namun tertahankan. Lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya menghampiri Sasuke—duduk disisi lainnya.

Suara orang itu menggema memanggil namanya. Sakura menunduk dalam, menggerutu disana sebelum akhirnya ia menatap orang itu yang kini tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya. "Aaa… Kalian berkencan, ya..!" ucap Naruto menatap gantian ia dan Sasuke. Ia menggerutu dalam hati. Sementara Sasuke cuek bebek seperti biasa. Uh! Ia sangat malu saat ini. Terutama ketika Sasuke meliriknya dari ekor matanya. Pasti wajahnya semakin merah.

"Kau sudah selesai, Naruto?" ucapnya saat melihat lelaki itu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Jadi kau tidak senang aku disini?" Naruto menghampirinya dan berdiri ditengah-tengah ia dan Sasuke. Menaruh sebelah lengannya pada pundak Sasuke. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kencan kalian." Ia menoleh pada Sasuke. Tersenyum penuh arti pada lelaki itu. Namun Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

Sakura sedikit resah melihat senyum Naruto. Jelas, ada makna lain dari senyuman itu—meski terlihat samar. Ia masih menatap punggung lelaki itu sampai tak lagi terlihat. Rasa tidak enak kembali menghampirinya seperti dulu.

"Makanlah. Nanti dingin." Suara Sasuke memecahkan lamunannya. Ia memutar kembali tubuhnya. Tersenyum sekilas pada lelaki itu—meski Sasuke tidak melihatnya—dan menekuni makanan dihadapannya. Yah, setidaknya rasa bahagia yang sedari awal menghampirinya membuatnya teralihkan dari rasa itu saat ini.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan. Sasuke kembali mengajak Sakura untuk mengikutinya. Serta merta wanita itu langsung menuruti, dengan sesekali bertanya _kemana_. Meski ia tidak mendapat jawabannya.

Sakura menghentikkan jalannya saat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Tempat ini memang tidak asing untuk Sakura. Karena ia selalu melewatinya ketika ingin pergi ke rumah sakit. Namun tidak pernah sampai turun ke dermaga kecil yang saat ini dipijaknya. Didepannya terbentang sungai dengan airnya yang bersih. Sehingga memantulkan bintang dari atas langit. Pohon-pohon yang tumbuh diujung sungai itu terlihat bergoyang ketika angin bertiup. Sakura tidak tau, kalau tempat ini begitu damai. Sapuan angin yang terus berhembus menyapu halus kulitnya. Sakura menyukai tempat ini. Itulah kesan pertamanya.

"Di dunia ini, ada satu hal yang tidak dapat dihindari. Apakah kau tau apa itu?" Sakura menoleh saat Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia melirik kesegala arah, lalu mengangkat bahunya enteng. "Entahlah."

"Kematian." Sakura menjatuhkan tatapannya pada netra hitam disana. "Seberapa keras kau menghindar, dia akan tetap mengejar. Bahkan yang paling dekat dengan kita itu bukanlah keluarga, melainkan kematian."

Sakura sedikit menelan salivanya. Lagi-lagi ditatap seperti itu. Membuat perasaannya semakin menjadi. Ia mendesah berat. Menatap bintang yang bertebaran diatasnya. "Kau benar. Selama ini aku sudah banyak melihat kejadian itu didepan mataku. Tidak ada yang bisa melawan kematian, sekalipun dia orang terhebat."

Mereka saling terdiam. Sama-sama menikmati hembusan angin malam sebelum Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. "Selama ini aku selalu bertanya-tanya. Apa kehidupan itu. Bagaimana kehidupan itu. Kehidupan apa yang aku jalani ini. Tapi aku tidak pernah menemukan jawabannya." Jeda Sasuke sejenak. "Menurutmu, apa arti kehidupan?"

Sakura mengelilingkan atensinya dan berhenti pada titik dimana bulan berada. "Kehidupan menurutku itu. Sebuah perjalanan panjang yang harus kita tempuh dan kita jalani dengan hati yang ikhlas. Ikhlas bukan berarti kita harus pasrah." tangannya ditaruh didada. "Tapi menerima dengan lapang dada segala yang ditakdirkan."

Ia mengerling Sasuke ditempatnya. Kemudian menerawang menatap langit malam disana dengan kedua tangan yang menyatu dibalik badan. "Dan dikehidupanku kedepannya, aku hanya ingin mencintai satu orang. Jika orang itu tidak mencintaiku, tidak masalah. Aku tidak akan memaksa." ungkapnya. "Aku hanya berharap dapat melihat orang itu setiap hari."

Sakura menoleh saat tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari lelaki itu. Organ didalam dadanya yang sedari tadi sudah berdisko ria semakin menjadi saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Sakura tidak tau sejak kapan lelaki itu menatapnya. Yang jelas, suhu disekitarnya bertambah panas dari sebelumnya. Angin yang berhembus pun sama sekali tidak mendinginkan sekitarnya. Dulu, ia sangat benci pada tempat gelap. Namun untuk saat ini, entah mengapa ia sangat bersyukur karena tidak ada cahaya disekitarnya. Hanya ada lampu jalan diatas sana—itu pun jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Setidaknya, Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang seperti kepiting rebus untuk saat ini.

"Aku sempat tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan." Sakura masih menatapnya ketika Sasuke mutuskan tatapan mereka. "Ketika mengingat masa lalu ku yang seperti itu. Ku rasa aku tidak bisa mempercayai suatu hal dengan mudah mulai saat ini."

"Tapi ada satu hal yang aku percayai sekarang." Sakura melihat lelaki itu memutar tubuhnya. Kembali menatapnya seperti tadi. "Bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna perkataan lelaki itu. Untuk saat ini ia tidak tau harus berucap apa. Jika Sasuke berkata bahwa dia mencintainya, berarti cintanya sudah terbalas saat ini. Namun ini benar-benar mengejutkannya, mengingat Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin dan seakan tidak peduli padanya. Kalau pun ini hanyalah sebatas bunga tidurnya di dunia. Ia rela menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan percuma hanya untuk bermimpi seperti ini.

"Aku pun mencintaimu. Sampai aku merasa bumi akan meledak. Aku akan selalu menantimu sampai samudera mengering, meski itu memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama." Ia beralih menatap sungai, memandang langit. "Aku tidak peduli, bahkan jika nanti akhirnya jiwaku terbakar dan menjadi abu. Aku tetap mencintaimu." Tubuhnya berputar seiring kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya menyeka air matanya saat senyum tipis terulas diwajah lelaki itu. Sasuke mulai berjalan kearahnya dalam hitungan detik. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana. Melakukan apa. Untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin memeluk tubuh kekar itu. Membenamkan kepalanya didada Sasuke yang bidang.

Lagi, untuk yang kesekian kali, lelaki itu membuatnya seperti berada dalam mimpi. Sasuke memeluknya. Mendekapnya seperti yang ia inginkan. Sakura bisa mendengar jelas detak jantung Sasuke yang begitu cepat didadanya. Ia tersenyum. Ternyata ini bukan sekedar mimpi indahnya.

"Jagalah dirimu selama aku tidak ada." Sasuke berucap lirih, sangat lirih. Bahkan Sakura pun tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Ajari aku untuk setia." Sakura terpejam dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tidak perlu diajari pun, ia yakin. Bahwa Sasuke pasti akan setia padanya. Seperti halnya dirinya.

.

.

.

 **Jadilah dinding yang kuat ketika masa-masa sulit.**

 **Jadilah matahari yang tersenyum ketika masa-masa indah.**

.

.

.

"Kau sudah akan pergi?" Sakura berucap sedikit bergetar. Matanya tidak menatap Sasuke saat ini. Ia terlalu takut, jika tiba-tiba air mata keluar dari pelupuknya saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Ini terlalu mendadak—baginya.

"Nona Tsunade baru saja selesai mengganti tanganmu dari sel Hashirama." Dengan susah payah akhirnya Sakura bisa menatap mata hitam disana. Berusaha menyampaikan bahwa ia tidak ingin ditinggal lagi. Namun jawaban Sasuke membuat hatinya kecewa.

"Aku… Aku harus melihatnya sendiri. Bagaimana pandangan dunia ini." lelaki itu sedikit menghela napas. "Semua hal yang selama ini aku abaikan, ku rasa aku akan bisa melihatnya dengan baik sekarang."

"Dan bila aku kehilangan kesempatan ini. Aku pikir tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi. Ditambah, ada beberapa hal yang masih menggangguku."

Sakura sedikit mengambil napas dalam. Wajahnya merona ketika ingin berucap. "Bagaimana, Bila aku bilang." Jedanya sejenak. "Kalau aku Juga ingin ikut?" Sungguh, hatinya tidak sanggup untuk kembali ditinggal pergi tanpa kepastian seperti ini.

"Ini adalah penebusan dosaku, dan kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan dosa-dosaku itu." Sakura tertunduk lesu. Kata-kata Sasuke begitu menusuk. Tepat mengenai hatinya. Sakit. Ya, Sakura sadar bahwa ia memang bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti itu. Seolah-olah Sasuke adalah miliknya yang harus selalu berada didekatnya. Ia ini bukan anak kecil lagi, dan ia tahu itu. tapi—

"Aku tidak bisa memintamu untuk bersamaku sekarang." Ia mendongkak. Sasuke mulai berjalan kearahnya saat ini. "Tapi jangan berpaling pada yang lain. Lakukan apa yang menurutmu baik, dan jauhi apa yang menurutmu buruk. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura seolah semuanya baik-baik saja, karena aku tau kau sedang terluka." Ia semakin menatap dalam mata Sasuke dihadapannya. "Aku akan selalu mengawasimu, meski aku berada diujung dunia."

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Terutama saat Sasuke mengetukkan dua jari didahinya. Perasaan ini, ia tidak tahu apa maksud dari ketukan itu. Tapi hatinya merasa hangat saat ini. Dari cara Sasuke mengetukkan jarinya, sepertinya ia paham. Bahwa ada makna tersirat dari ketukan tersebut.

"Aku akan berjumpa denganmu lagi. Terima kasih."

 _Jika bukan saat ini, mungkin suatu hari nanti aku bisa membahagiakanmu, Sakura._

.

.

.

 **Hidup itu bukan tentang mendapatkan apa yang kamu inginkan. Tetapi tentang menghargai apa yang kamu miliki, dan sabar menanti yang akan menghampiri.**

.

.

.

Langit berubah menjadi kelam. Bulan pun sudah menampakkan diri dilangit sana ditemani bintang-bintang. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Sakura kembali menghela napas. Semua orang telah memulai kehidupan mereka. Naruto sudah menikahi Hinata. Ino sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Sai. Serta Shikamaru pun kini mulai mendekati Temari—shinobi dari Desa Sunagakure. Perasaan ini terus mengganggunya. Rasa iri selalu menghampirinya saat mengingat hal tersebut. Sasuke pergi entah kemana tanpa sedikit pun memberi kabar. Meninggalkan rasa yang terus menggantung dihatinya.

 _"_ _Maaf. Tapi aku tidak akan mengikatmu dengan suatu hubungan."_

Kata-kata itu selalu terputar dalam otaknya. Menimbulkan rasa sesak didalam dadanya. Mengapa Sasuke berkata seperti itu setelah dia menyatakan perasaanya? Mengapa dia tidak membiarkan mereka terikat dalam suatu hubungan? Andai Sasuke tidak berkata seperti itu dan membiarkan dirinya terikat dalam suatu hubungan, ia pasti tidak akan merasa resah seperti ini. Terus digantung tanpa kepastian membuatnya putus asa. Ia tau tidak seharusnya ia seperti ini. Ia ingin menampik rasa ini, namun ia tidak mampu. Ketidakpastian ini seakan membebani pikirannya. Membimbangkan hatinya. Kemana dirinya yang dulu? Yang tidak pernah putus asa dalam memperjuangkan cintanya?

Lagi, ia kembali menghela napas. Matanya berkeliling menatap sekitar sambil berjalan menyusuri kegelapan. Tempat ini mengingatkannya pada malam itu. Sedang apa Sasuke saat ini? Apakah lelaki itu selalu memikirkannya seperti halnya dirinya? Apakah perasaan lelaki itu masih tersimpan untuknya? Untuk saat ini, ia ingin sekali memukul lelaki itu. Memberinya pelajaran atas semua yang lelaki itu lakukan padanya. Yah, sepertinya ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk hal itu dari sekarang.

Ia kembali menatap jalanan, namun sesosok bertubuh jangkung disana menghentikan langkahnya. Seketika waktu seakan terhenti. Suara hewan pun tidak lagi terdengar. Sakura membeku ditempatnya. Dia, kembali.

 _Sasuke—kun.._ Untuk beberapa detik Sakura tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Lelaki itu seakan melumpuhkan organ-organ ditubuhnya. Mulutnya pun kelu untuk berucap. Sedahsyat itukah kehadirannya?

Ia sedikit berlari kecil menghampiri lelaki itu. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Kedua tangannya bergetar saat mata itu menatapnya. Benarkah ini lelaki yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya? Apa benar ini lelaki yang menggantungkan perasaanya?

"Tadaima, Sakura." Suara itu. Hati Sakura bergetar mendengarnya. Ya, Ini lelaki yang dicintainya. "Okaeri, Sasuke— _kun_."

Mereka saling terdiam semenjak memutuskan untuk duduk dibangku kayu dipinggir jalan. Dengan diterangi lampu jalan yang temaram, mereka membisu. Sakura berkali-kali mengerling lelaki itu. Mencuri pandang dengan wajah merona sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kecanggungan ini. "Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

Sakura melihat tatapan itu kini beralih padanya. Ia hanya bisa berharap Sasuke tidak menyadari rona kemerahan diwajahnya saat ini. "Menyenangkankah?" Lanjutnya ketika lelaki itu hanya menatapnya tanpa kata.

"Tentu."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit kencang. Betapa ia ingin sekali menerjang lelaki itu saat ini. Memeluknya sambil sesekali memukulnya. Menumpahkan segala rasa serta kekesalannya. Namun tertahankan ketika mengingat siapa dirinya saat ini. Bagaimana posisinya saat ini.

"Bagian mana yang menurutmu menyangkan? Ah.. Kau pasti banyak membantu orang, kan? Sudah kuduga itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan." Ia menghela napas. "Andai saja kau mengizinkanku ikut waktu itu. Ya.. Tapi disini juga tidak kalah menyenangkan, kok. Kau tau? Akhirnya Naruto menemukan kebahagiaannya. Ah... Aku sangat senang sekali saat melihat wajahnya yang merona saat hendak.. er.. Menci—lupakan." Ia mengibaskan tangannya. Kemudian menceritakan semua kejadian didesa. Mulai dari hubungan Ino dan Sai, sukanya Shikamaru pada Temari, sampai kedai baru milik Chouji yang baru beberapa hari lalu buka. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu. Sakura sedikit tertegun saat sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Sudah selesai, bicaranya?" ia menoleh, menatap lelaki itu. "Kau bahkan tidak memberiku waktu sedetik saja untuk berkomentar." Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berhenti jika sudah berbicara. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, malu.

"Kudengar. Kau membangun klinik untuk anak-anak. Apa itu benar?" Ah.. Ia sampai lupa memberi tau tentang klinik yang sedang dijalaninya itu. Kepalanya menoleh. "Hmm.. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

 _"_ _Aku akan selalu mengawasimu, meski aku berada diujung dunia."_

Kata itu terputar begitu saja saat mata mereka bertemu. Sakura bergetar mengetahui bahwa kata itu ternyata bukan hanya sekedar ucapan. Betapa bodohnya ia menganggap Sasuke tidak akan menepati janjinya. Bahkan ia meragukan rasa lelaki itu untuknya. Bagaimana ia sampai berpikiran seperti itu?

"Kau tau." lirihnya. Ia menjauhkan tatapannya dari lelaki itu. "Aku sangat merindukanmu. Apapun yang ku lakukan, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Aku mencoba melelahkan diriku. Aku berusaha sangat keras melupakanmu." Ia menumpukkan wajahnya kedalam tangkupan telapak tangan. Sedikit terisak sebelum melanjutkan. "Bukan melupakan dirimu, namun melupakan ketidakhadiranmu didesa ini. Tapi tetap saja aku selalu teringat dirimu." Rasa sesak yang selama ini dipendamnya tumpah begitu saja. Ia sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa itu saat ini. Menyimpan semua itu sendiri dalam hati membuat batinnya tersiksa. Sampai kapan rasa itu terus merayapi hatinya?

"Maaf." Ia menghentikan isakan itu. Menyeka air mata diwajahnya yang memerah. "Aku minta maaf atas semua perbuatanku yang melukaimu." Ia menunduk dalam. Tidak sanggup menatap mata itu saat ini. _Maaf? Kau tidak salah Sasuke. Akulah yang terlalu mengharapkanmu._

"Kau yang pertama dalam hidupku dan mungkin, untuk sisa hidupku." Tubuhnya seketika menegang. Ia semakin menajamkan telinganya. "Kau akan menjadi satu-satunya wanita dalam hidupku, setelah ibuku." Kepalanya menoleh saat tidak ada lagi ucapan yang keluar. Berulang-ulang kata itu diresapinya. Otaknya seakan melumpuh saat mengetahui maksud pembicaraan saat ini.

"Apa kau ingin menikah denganku?"

Waktu seketika berhenti. Untuk saat ini, ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Bagaimana caranya berpikir. Dan bagaimana caranya berbicara. Lelaki itu membuatnya lupa akan daratan yang saat ini dipijaknya. Kata-kata lelaki itu, ia tidak percaya kalau ucapan itu keluar dari mulut lelaki disampingnya. Bahkan, ia pun ragu kalau ini adalah kenyataan dan menganggap saat ini hanya sebatas mimpi. Namun sodoran cincin bermata tiga berlian menyadarkannya dari lamunan tak berguna. Ia menatap benda didalam kotak merah dihadapannya. Berucap dengan nada pelan dan bergetar. "Ada saat dimana aku ingin kau pergi, namun ada juga waktu dimana aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

Masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan, ia akhirnya mengangguk singkat. "Jadi, sebelum hatiku ingin kau pergi. Kita berdua bersama sampai tua sepertinya tidak buruk." Tangannya semakin bergetar saat dinginnya cincin tersebut melingkari jari manisnya. Rasa ini. Tidak ada rasa yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding dilamar oleh orang yang dicintai. Apakah rasa ini juga yang dirasakan Hinata saat Naruto melamarnya?

"Terima kasih. Sakura."

 _Jika dulu aku bilang suatu hari nanti, mungkin suatu hari nanti itu adalah saat ini. Karena mulai saat ini, akan ku pastikan kau selalu bahagia, Sakura._

.

FIN

.

* * *

Setelah rombak abis-abisan, akhirnya selesai juga #lapkeringet. Fic ini sebenernya sudah lama mendekam difolder oneshot, dan emang sengaja buat Fic ini khusus untuk BTC. Sebenernya agak ragu, antara publish apa ngga. Tapi ngga ada salahnya, kan, untuk ikut meramaikan?

Oke. Vanilla tau, ide fic ini sebenernya sudah _mainstream_. Tapi rasa penasaran awal mula kisah cinta mereka mendorong vanilla untuk menulis cerita ini.

Semoga ngga bosen ya, bacanya.. Kalau feelnya kurang dapet, maapkan. Vanilla hanya bisa menulis apa yang terlintas dipikiran. Berharap, sih, kalian suka. Ya, hanya berharap, kok.

Bagi sesama muslim. Vanilla ingin mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1437 H. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca. Sampai ketemu dilain waktu, guys.. #bow


End file.
